All Roads Lead to Here
by thevigilante15
Summary: This takes place after Through My Daughter's Eyes. Bruce and Barbra seem to be having a wonderful life until a tragedy happens and a decision is made. Please read and review! Updates are being made.
1. Chapter 1

**All Roads Lead to Here**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC comics. I do not own Batman/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon or any of the other characters. I am making no money on this story. Hope you all enjoy!

Timeline: This follows after Through My Daughter's Eyes: my first fanfic. Takes place in an alternate Batman Begins universe where Barbara is there and married to Bruce.

By Tammy Kushnir

Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne stood before the grand mirror threading a maroon tie to complement his Armani suit. He rubbed his hand through his thick brown hair allowing some wisps to fall evenly on either side. Since disarming the Batman three years ago, Bruce's whole demeanor had changed, including his hair. No longer was it slicked back but rather he allowed to fall freely upon his face. He had become an even sexier icon to the elite group of Gothamite women who still tried to persuade him to come to their bed. He hadn't responded to one since he had met her: Barbara. He closed his eyes for a moment allowing his senses to recall her sweet aroma and beautiful smile. When he opened his eyes he realized that he himself had a huge grin on his face as well as a strong urge to make love to his wife. Where was she anyway? He turned around to begin the search when she came up behind him allowing a few strands of light auburn hair to fall onto his shoulder. She kissed him gently on the neck.

"You must be getting slow in your old age, "she teased.

34 year old Bruce grinned back.

"You are only a few years younger than me," he replied. Her eyes returned his gaze in the mirror.

"I am 6 years your junior."

Bruce spun around sharply with a shocked look on his face.

"I dare say woman, are you saying I robbed the cradle?"

The expression on his face was priceless. Barbara couldn't' resist it.

She found herself falling into his strong arms and breathing in his kisses until he pulled away for a moment. She whimpered a bit in protest.

"How much time do we have before the gala?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

Barbara responded with a whisper of her own

"Enough."

They fell to the bed and began to make love.

Please, please, please review! I beg of you! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Wayne Manor had never been so alive. It seemed almost as if the Waynes had never been murdered. It seemed almost as if he, the Batman, had never existed. Almost, that is. There was always evidence of Batman's presence but it usually remained in saved newspaper clippings Barbara thought romantic to save along with her past ventures as Batgirl. It was her way of savoring their "dating years" as she called them.

Bruce would raise an eyebrow and declare 'what dating years?' She would respond 'exactly.'

They never really dated. She began to fight with him against his wishes. He tried very hard to get rid of her, but she kept coming around like some lost puppy. Still, he couldn't' help but admit that there was a sexual attraction between them even though neither knew who the other one was. This was the fact until one day, Bruce decided to end the game they were playing and went up to her in the rain on a rooftop. His breath was close enough to her to free the butterflies she held close inside of her and ripped off her cowl. The look of shock on her face matched the one Batman felt (but never revealed to her). She was the Captain's daughter. Gordon's daughter…one of his closest friends….

"This has to stop." He declared as if the decision was his to make. The thunder and lighting crashed above their heads as if in agreement.

Batman started to walk away.

"I can't do this, "he said almost pleading with her.

"You're his daughter…I can't risk you getting hurt…." Barbara silenced him with a gentle kiss. In retaliation for his comments or for the knowledge she so desperately needed to know, she tore off his mask. Batman did not try to stop her. When she saw it was Bruce, her mouth opened slightly. The rain was becoming incessant. All Barbra could focus on were his beautiful hazel eyes and the sadness that filled them.

"Bruce…?" He immediately cupped her face and brought her lips to his in a passionate embrace before another word could be spoken.

"Shh…" was all he said. The first kiss, Barbara would always remember the first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I making any money from it.

Bruce and Barbara arrived a little bit late to the police gala because of their interlude. The gala was a wonderful event that Bruce and Barbara had attended for years, but this night was even more special. James Gordon had decided to retire. He blamed it on his age, (he had barely turned 60, maybe some weight gain he had, (not much) but whatever the case he decided on ending his nearly 30 year career with the force. The ballroom was decked with the finest money could buy. Bruce decided to spare no expense on Gordon. He was his first rescuer (besides Alfred of course) that showed that he wasn't just a Wayne but an actual child, a person who had just lost the most special people in the world to him. It was that action that drew Bruce to him when he returned from his trek to reclaim Gotham's graces. Gordon was indeed like another father to him. Over these past few years he had grown extremely close to Gordon and he knew Gordon felt the same toward him. Bruce had entrusted Gordon with so much that night on the rooftop three years ago when he admitted that he would no longer respond to the signal. Jim knew who he was all along, but wanted Bruce to acknowledge it to him as well. Then Bruce did. He tore off his cowl and stood (in Bruce's mind) naked baring his soul to Gordon with pleading eyes. Please accept me his eyes were saying. I love your daughter. She is the only reason I want to live anymore. Gordon saw all of this and in one quick motion drew Bruce in to a gentle but firm embrace. Bruce slowly and hesitantly returned the gesture. "Welcome to the family son", Gordon had said.

Son. One word made it all ok.

Since that night, everything had changed. Alfred looked fondly at Bruce sitting at the table holding Barbara's hand tightly. Alfred couldn't believe he had actually done it and was so happy for him that he thought he himself would burst. All he remembered was the night Master Bruce ran into the front door (yes the front door mind you) still wearing the Bat costume and ran over to the elderly man and lifted him in the air swinging him around in circles with pure joy. Alfred never thought he would be about to use the words "pure joy" and Master Bruce in one sentence again, but here it was.

"Please, Master Bruce..." Alfred said tried to catch his breath, "I mean …Master Wayne sir…am I to presume I will never touch the land again?"

Bruce laughed and gently placed the butler down and grinned from ear to ear.

"I gather all went well, sir?" Alfred grinned slightly in return.

Bruce started to laugh.

"YES! "he said so emphatically with his arms in the air. Alfred couldn't' help but tilt his head at the mask less man leaping up and down for happiness.

"He knows, Alfred. He knew the whole time and he accepted me. "He allowed his smile to grow soft for a moment.

"He called me son," Bruce finished.

Alfred felt a pang of envy strike at his heart hearing the joy in Master Bruce's voice at that word son. Alfred always felt Master Bruce was his son and throughout the years implied that, but was never sure Bruce listened or cared due to the lack of response he gave. Maybe Bruce truly only did see him as his butler. Hopefully not, Alfred added as an after thought.

Alfred realized that he must have been standing there staring off because Bruce began to do some sort of dance with his feet as if in a boxing match.

"Well? Any advice?"

Alfred duly noted that Master Bruce rarely took anyone's advice except his own, but gave a wry smile and said what was needed, "Congratulations, sir."

Now, three years later here they all were, a family. Alfred admitted that he was extremely happy to have Madame Barbara's presence around the manor. She truly brought a complete turn around in Bruce. Alfred never thought a woman would have such power, as he eyed them. He saw Bruce's sly grin appearing and the corners and his mouth begin to make their way up Barbra's neck. He turned away as if embarrassed to have witnessed that kind of affection. Alfred allowed his eyes to wander and saw the signs of society's wealthiest women looking lost and heartbroken that Bruce still hadn't given up on that 'gold digging Whore' as one person called Madame Barbara. When Bruce heard that he almost went mad. He began to demand an apology to his wife and ordered everyone to leave his property immediately. Not as memorable as him asking everyone to leave and then the manor burning down but still memorable nonetheless. Alfred remained dutifully sitting next to Madame Barbara and decided to return his attention to the man of the hour, James Gordon.

Gordon held up his glass while standing at the podium discussing the latest station jokes. There was much laughter even if the whole crowd didn't get the meaning of it. Bruce hadn't taken his eyes off of Gordon during his speech.

"and," Gordon concluded, " I want to thank the Batman …he said looking at Bruce, but quickly adding and looking up, "wherever he is, " he said while running his finger around the rim of his champagne glass. "Batman decided that he wanted to leave all this behind", Gordon gestured toward Gotham and its crime. There were some laughs including one from Bruce. "But," Gordon continued, "I don't know if he really knew of his impact on Gotham during the time that he served." He nodded thoughtfully and Bruce felt the last words said to him personally, "Wherever you are Batman, thank you from the bottom of my heart." At that, everyone clapped and stood up. Bruce sat in silence for a moment until Barbra gave him a nudge. Bruce clapped and tried his best to suppress the tears that were welling behind his eyes. He and Gordon had talked before, but this was an acknowledgement said before the whole station that Batman was an asset and not a nuisance. Bruce felt great pride. Alfred looked over at Bruce and nodded in agreement with what Gordon had said about him.

When the clapping died down, it seemed that no one had noticed a white faced Goth edging his way to the podium. The man was dressed in a police uniform and blended in with the rest of the men and women in blue. Bruce's senses had not been as keen since he had given up on being the Batman. He didn't notice until it was too late. Bruce's eyes widened when he saw what was about to happen.

"No!" shouted Bruce trying to push his way through the crowd as fast as possible. Barbara's eyes darted to her husband pushing people out of his way. Her eyes followed his direction and she screamed when she saw the gun on Gordon's head and then nothing, but silence. Silence from Gordon, forever.

Note: The Joker's inspiration is from Batman on film Lachey Hulm, before Heath Ledger was cast as the future Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I making any profit from it.

It was raining. It always seemed to be raining on days like this, the days of death. Bruce seemed to have tuned out the priest completely merely hearing words like life and heaven here and there. He was completely nonplussed to his surroundings.

Alfred stood holding the umbrella over Barbara. She had barely spoken since it happened two days ago. Neither had Bruce. Alfred closed his eyes for a moment remembering many years ago when he held the same umbrella over another lost soul. It seemed that no matter how old the victims were, it still affected them the same. Alfred looked over at his charge. Bruce's hair was completely drenched. Strands fell into his eyes. The rain was a prefect mask for Master Bruce. If he had been shedding tears they would have blended in perfectly with the water, freely trailing down his face. Master Bruce was in shock. Alfred knew that, and he held great concern for the younger man who now seemed even younger than his 34 years. Bruce dealt with too much death in his lifetime and violent deaths at that. It was a horrible thing. Still, Alfred thought understanding his charge's pain, wanted Bruce to understand Madame Barbara's. She was the one who lost a parent, not him. Bruce did not seem to realize that. He didn't even stand next to her during the ceremony. Alfred did more comforting than her own husband was doing.

The priest ended with "Amen." The large amount of gatherers began to disperse and started to head back to Wayne Manor for a luncheon. It was something Jim would have wanted. Jim would have wanted everyone to go on with their lives as usual.

Alfred looked behind him waiting for Master Bruce to join him and Barbara. The umbrella kept both of them dry, but Bruce had not edged from his place of solace in the rain. His eyes remained fixated on the ground, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed. Alfred knew what he must do and what Bruce would do as well.

"Alfred," Barbara spoke.

Alfred immediately turned his attention to her "Yes, my dear?"

"I am going to say hi to Sarah over there." Alfred gave here a brief kiss on her forehead.

"I will be waiting for you here." She smiled, but her smile soon turned to sadness when her eyes fell on Bruce. Alfred knew her very thoughts. He didn't want her to fret.

"I will get him, miss."

She smiled at Alfred and began walking away.

Alfred strode over to Bruce and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Come along, sir. It's time to go."

Bruce didn't respond. Alfred left his hand there waiting for Bruce to acknowledge him. Bruce didn't.

Alfred insisted.

"Sir, it is time to go."

Bruce looked up with haunted eyes, "It was my fault Alfred. "

Alfred knew that this was the path he would take. He was prepared for this.

"Sir, I would love to debate on how this was not your fault, but right now your wife needs you. " Bruce's eyes followed Barbara. Her long, flowing hair was covered in a black hat. He looked at her profile and felt a small smile creep in.

"This is her loss, sir, "Alfred added while having Bruce's attention, "not yours."

Bruce's eyes met Alfred's understanding him and began to trot over to Barbara. She looked at him and they hugged fiercely. Alfred prayed that was enough to keep them that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I making a profit.

The rain had finally stopped. Bruce found himself staring out of the Master bedroom window. It had been his room for the past three years with his wife. How much longer would he be able to say that, Bruce wondered? What would change? How much would change? He knew immediately that he was not alone.

"I was wondering where you went."

It was Barbara and her gentle voice. It always calmed him, even now. Bruce tried to force a smile for her. It had been only a few days or so (he had lost track of time) since Gordon's untimely death. He moved away from the window and the light and toward Barbra who was carefully hidden in shadow.

He placed his hand to her face and brushed a sweet tear away from her face. She closed her eyes. They had barely spoken yet alone touched each other the past few days. When she needed him the most, he seemed to disappear from site, even from Alfred. She bit her lip and allowed the tears to flow freely while his strong arms engulfed her. Bruce closed his eyes and pressed her head against his chest like he used to. God, this felt so good. He began to realize how he had been neglecting her. What kind of man does that? What kind of man was about to do what he was about to do?

"I have to go back."

Barbara returned from her reverie and met his hazel eyes with her bright blue ones. She said nothing. She knew what that meant.

He didn't know what to do. Bruce pulled away and kept his eyes to the floor the whole time.

"I'm pregnant."

Now was his turn for a surprised look. Bruce blinked and asked her to repeat what she just said.

"Pregnant?"

Barbara nodded.

"I am about 8 weeks now. I was going to tell you after the party the other night"….her voice trailed off. "I was going to invite Dad over for dinner …" It was too much. She broke down.

This was not what Bruce had expected. He wrapped his arms around her. Barbara knew that he was trying, but that wasn't enough.

Now was her turn to pull away.

"I know that this won't change your decision. I don't want to be the reason you have any regrets on what you must do."

Bruce felt torn.

"I will not abandon you and our child, "he whispered in her ear. He found himself smiling and rubbing her stomach absent mindedly. He continued to talk to her abdomen.

"I will always be there for you. You will never want for anything. I will also see you as often as I can." With that last statement, Bruce looked up at Barbara.

"I will be there, but you must never let our child know I am the father."

There was silence which was too much for Bruce to handle. Barbara gazed down for a moment and nodded. When she looked up, Bruce was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story nor am I making a profit.

Bruce had gotten back into the routine of being Batman a lot quicker than he thought he would. He was demanding that Alfred bring him only protein shakes for breakfast like he did so many years ago instead of the large breakfasts in bed he and his wife…ex-wife now, used to have. It was simpler this way. It was simpler in a lot of ways.

Bruce would work out rigorously in the morning for about 2 hours. Then he would meditate and work out some more in the afternoon unless Wayne Enterprises needed his presence at a meeting. Bruce was torn. He had dedicated nearly three years to Wayne Enterprises giving his undivided attention. Now that he is pulling back, Bruce wondered what difference it would make to the employees. He shook his head. There would be time to think of that later. This was the work to do now.

The only thing that Bruce found the slightest bit comforting was his pain. This was a new pain. The memory of his parents still brought anger and even guilt, but Bruce found that with Barbara those feelings lessened. Now with Gordon's death on his hands he felt a new, fresher pain brought into perspective. Bruce would avenge Gordon's death. It was the only way to gain peace from within and to rectify his decision to dismiss Barbara.

Dismiss her, yes, Bruce knew it sounded cold, but it was the only way he could deal with that at the moment. He dropped to the floor and began to do his push-ups sending the smallest glance in Alfred's direction. He knew the old man didn't think well of him right now. Was anything Bruce ever did good enough for Alfred?

Alfred sighed as he went about his daily chores. When he had heard the news from Barbara that she would be leaving, his heart felt as if it were breaking although he was not sure for whom. He knew that it was not her choice, but somehow it would be for the best. He hugged her and felt the warm tears cover his cheek.

"My dear, you will stop by won't you?" Alfred asked fondly.

Barbara gazed at Alfred her blue eyes shining with hope.

"Perhaps, I will. Bruce said he still wants to keep the baby in his life…"

Alfred felt his face turn ashen.

"Baby? You are expecting then?"

Barbara turned away wistfully.

"Yes. Two months now. Bruce was very insistent that he stay in the child's life, but never tell him or her that he was the father."

At that thought, Barbara allowed more tears to flow form her eyes.

Her shocked looked mirrored Alfred's

"Why Alfred? Why doesn't he want me to tell the baby? Doesn't he think he is good enough?" She paused.

"He is always using the excuse to 'protect us'," she gestured using her hands as if quotations marks, "but you know as well as I that I can protect myself and the baby would always come first, no matter what. No one knows the future. Bruce knows that better than anyone. …God, "she covered her eyes and turned to leave. Alfred wanted to say something, anything, but had no excuse or reason for Bruce's actions. Bruce was who he was ….because of him? It must be Alfred's fault. Bruce was his responsibility. He allowed him too much freedom along the way….no; Bruce always made his own decisions. He took no one's advice. He cared only what Bruce thought was best not what anyone else thought was best. Stubborn, he was so very stubborn. Was anything Alfred did good enough for Bruce?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am making no money on this.

Bruce found the exhilaration he hadn't felt in so long gliding over the rooftops. The wind blew in fierce allowing his cape to catch the breezes like before. He felt a small smile tug, but never fully forming. He was Batman again, he thought as he landed on one rooftop to eye the docks. He was back.

Being back also had its share of problems. Over the past several months, Bruce had begun to cut corners at Wayne Enterprises. He rarely attended meetings anymore and even seemed to be drifting into the playboy façade regularly. Even Lucius who strongly suspected that Bruce was Batman began to wonder where Brucie ended and Bruce began. It was indeed making the board of directors very uncomfortable especially when it was noticeable to others that Bruce hadn't really been speaking to Fox either. When he decided to change personas so rapidly, everyone was shut out. Anyone who would be considered to close or one who could be put in danger was released from Bruce and set behind the wall. After his little show at the gala, Bruce wasn't sure if it was wise to be reemerging so soon but at the same time, was any of this wise? Bruce hesitated in his own thoughts. He had to focus on the present and the present was at the docks where trouble had just arrived. Batman was off.

Barbara looked at the clock again. It was nearing 2 am. She breathed another sigh. Her stomach was beginning to bulge. It had been several months since her split with Bruce. She was nearing the end of her sixth month of pregnancy already. Bruce had been true to his word. She was given everything she could need and more: prenatal care from the best doctors, clothes, food, all signed under an anonymous donor. Rumors had flown around their divorce in the beginning but not recently. Reporters didn't find her as intriguing as before. Still, it was heavily speculated that Bruce was the father and obviously the anonymous donor, but the rumor was also heavily denied and lacked proof. Even Barbara began to wonder the truth since the lies were so overwhelming. She was completely alone. A single tear ran sown her cheek in a moment of self pity and at the same instance she felt a strange sensation within her abdomen. She smiled, "That's right" She patted her stomach. "I am never alone, am I?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am making no money on this.

Bruce and Alfred hadn't spoken in nearly four months now. In the beginning, Alfred tried to make conversation, but Bruce pushed him away. He seemed to slide right back into playboy mode. He was working on his swagger and grin daily. Alfred was starting to wonder if the act had been taken too far. The elderly gentlemen would watch Bruce from a distance waiting for him to crack. He never did. The pain Bruce must be feeling had to be taking its toll. Alfred knew it was taking a toll on him as well.

The toll had been taken and paid nearly in full. Every night Bruce used the local thugs for target practice as Batman. He would release any rage pent up on the local theives and would be rapists. It was so unlike the previous way Batman protected the weak. He used to fight crime in order to protect the weak. Now it was all about vengeance. The sad fact was that Bruce was well aware of it and could care less.

Batman was out and about in the usual areas. He hadn't made his presence widely known yet. With Gordon gone, he knew that it would be only a matter of time before someone in the police department realized he was there and would welcome him back. Through the grapevine of being Bruce Wayne, he had heard that there were several supporters of Batman who only came forward after he had "retired." If someone didn't come forward, then his vengeance could be carried too far. Gordon kept him in line. With Gordon's help, the Batman went from vigilante to respected co-worker in a sense, anyway. He was not always respected, but that wasn't what mattered to him. He had one man's help and that was enough.

Of course when Batgirl came along, Batman realized he had a fan following. With several attempts to release her, he found that her determination could actually be an asset. She was fiercely loyal, until the end….Barbara…his Barbara. Batman continued his thrusts and round house kicks to the groin of his opponent. No, Batgirl…not Barbara. They were two different people…well not really. Kick. Maybe, or was it him that was different…Punch. Batman wasn't focusing the way he should be. He hadn't been back that long. Maybe his confidence was too high…Batman allowed himself a forward block to the perp in front of him but clearly misjudged the reaction. The man seems to be expecting it and did a move that throw Batman off his balance and down on the pavement. The perp laughed, wiping blood off of his mouth. Batman allowed him his victory. When Batman stood up however, several men who were hiding in the shadows emerged and forced him back. Batman eyed his surroundings to seek escape only to hear…

"Well, well, well, look what the Bat dragged in." It was followed by a horrible laugh. Batman knew he was coming face to face with his future. Batman hoped he was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and am making no money on this story.

Joker emerged from the shadows of his men. Batman could smell a strong scent of cologne on the Joker, which seemed oddly familiar to him. Joker kept peering at Batman through half closed eyes. He was sizing the vigilante up and down pulling his cape apart and tapping his foot, biting his lip, and exclaiming, "I think if we just take this in a bit here and tuck it in there, then it will be a perfect fit." The alley was silent.

"Kidding!" shouts the Joker bursting into an evil laugh.

"I was just thinking …I was a tailor get it?" He started slapping his knee and chuckling.

"I swear I just kill myself sometimes…or in my case…others…" Batman said nothing.

"What do you want?" Batman rasped. Joker came up to Batman and began to dust the creases on Batman's suit.

"Nothing right now, my dear friend. I just want to scare you a bit. You know you can't kill off your competition. " He smiled.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Hey J. P. let's go."

Joker looked over at the lackey and grinned back to Batman.

"Sorry to cut this short. Enjoy the game," he left with a grin.

Batman looked up as the men vanished. He hated himself and his weakness. Weakness was what took his parents away from him. Weakness for another was what made him give up Batman in the first place. Weakness was also what made him lose Barbara as well. He closed his eyes while entering the tumbler. He couldn't think about her now. It was too much anguish for one man to deal with.

When Alfred found Bruce, he was staring deeply into the computer console. He was without his mask for the first time in a long time in the cave. Alfred got closer. Since they were still not on speaking terms, he wasn't sure what he should say, if anything, but found himself compelled to try and start a conversation with his young charge.

"I say, sir, who is that?"

Bruce kept his hazel eyes steady on the screen rubbing his hand over the stubble on his chin.

"I believe it is Joker."

Alfred turned to look at the screen. This man looked so average. He was about 6"4 a bit taller than Bruce, but dressed in a beautiful suit that probably cost a good fraction of Alfred's salary. Alfred kept his gaze steady on the screen waiting for Bruce to finish.

"I saw him tonight. The things he said and the way he was acting…I knew that there was more to him than what I was seeing. I should have done this sooner," Bruce gestured toward the computer.

"Well, that was usually Madame Barbara's field, sir."

At the mention of her name, Bruce stiffened. Alfred realized that he shouldn't have said that.

Eyes cast downward; Bruce went on, "Anyway, I found out his name. : Jared Prentz., the Prentz of Gotham'"

"Hmm…why does that name sound so familiar," Alfred mused.

"It should. He is head of Prentz Manufacturing Company. "

Bruce paused. "He is Bruce Wayne's competition."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and am not making any money on this.

Bruce fell into a restless sleep. The nightmares had been becoming more frequent over the past few months. His dreams raged from the usual scenes of his parents' deaths, to Gordon' senseless slaying. He was staring right at Bruce almost to say 'Why didn't you save me?' Then, for the first time, the dream followed a path, Bruce hoped would never come too pass. Bruce saw a suave, sophisticated, handsomely dressed Jared Prentz AKA Joker attending a meeting at Wayne Enterprises. He would waltz up to Bruce after the meeting and stare him down, whispering in his ear. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Bruce Wayne. I never would have guessed it, you being Batman and all. I mean considering your reputation. You are however one of the richest men in Gotham with a tragic past next to myself. It would only make sense that you would be the Batman. Now what is the Batman's greatest weakness?"

Bruce shot up in the bed, his sheets soaked in sweat. His mind was confused on what to do. Thank goodness, that he and Jared had not had a recent meeting in the office or on the streets. Bruce wasn't ready, not physically or emotionally. For once in a long, long time Bruce's arms ached. He closed his eyes and whispered her name, "Barbara."

God, it was beginning to seem like this baby was never going to come out. She was due just about any day now. Nearly 7 months without Bruce. She was still feeling the ache of his arms on occasions but those occasions had been becoming rarer since she had met him. He was a Godsend. He was her age, black hair, blue eyes…so cute. When he smiled it melted her heart. He had known she was pregnant after a few dates and never abandoned her. Barbara felt a bit of guilt for thinking that Bruce, beautiful Bruce had left her alone, but it certainly felt that way. She had given up everything for him. She had sacrificed and still he felt a need to pursue justice where none would ever be found for her father's death. Barbara sighed. God, the pain still hurt even after all of these months. But it hurt only a little bit. She gazed up at him as she smiled on her.

"What time does your shift end, Dick?"

Dick smiled back.

"According to Bludhaven, never," he said. "But according to Dick Grayson, I would say 10pm this evening."

Barbara found herself smiling once again.

"It is a date then."

Dick kissed her gently and patted her stomach before running off to the Police 5th

District


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Dc. Comics does.

"What the hell, "Bruce muttered under his breath. This damn suit should not take more than one person to remove it. Bruce pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alfred." This had to be the tenth time Bruce had summoned Alfred. He knew the older man could hear very well and was clearly in the next room, but yet he never came. Bruce was starting to get very annoyed. He had tried calling directly and also rang the bell insistently. His patience was thinning. Maybe I should start docking his pay, Bruce thought. Bruce continued to struggle with the clasps in the suit. He found that he was biting his lower lip and pulling at the clasps until he heard one snap.

He nearly fell to the floor from the position he was in. "God!" he said pushing himself back into a comfortable place. He closed his eyes. Alfred, he thought I am not happy with you right now.

Alfred, who sat at his desk drinking tea thought, I am not happy with you Master Bruce not at all. He heard the cries for help for about 10 minutes, but he never returned them. Good, he thought. He deserves whatever predicament he has gotten himself into. When the cries for help ceased however, Alfred began to worry. Maybe Master Bruce has been hurt and needs medical attention. Even though the calls didn't sound desperate, Alfred's parental instinct kicked in and he was about to head toward Bruce's room, when the door opened and Bruce stood standing in Alfred's room in sweats and a t-shirt, with his hair slicked back.

"Hey Alfred didn't you hear me calling for you? I needed help with this suit. "He threw it on the ground, "Take it down to the cave for me will you?"

Bruce's eyes met Alfred's.

"Next time, I would appreciate it if you responded to me when I call you, OK?"

Whether it was the way it was said or the way Alfred took it, anger like Alfred had never experienced before emerge from him to his hand "You insolent son of a bitch…"he said and swung at Bruce. Bruce knew it was coming but didn't move. He felt Alfred slap him, all the while keeping his eyes closed. Maybe Bruce knew that would set Alfred off. He was rude. Maybe Bruce wanted to be put in his place since he seems to have lost it along the way. Alfred continued to say words that Bruce had never heard sputtered from Alfred's angry being. Those words… they hurt…..

"How dare you make demands of me? Do you know how much I have sacrificed for you over the years? Do you even care that I gave up my own desires and passions, even my own life only to have you throwing yours away on …this…this…thing !" Alfred gestured to the Bat.

Alfred took a moment to catch his breath when he realized what he was saying; he took a step back and pulled quickly away from Bruce. Alfred's face softened and he felt tears form quickly when he saw the position Master Bruce was in. Bruce was sitting on the floor one arm protectively covering his face. Bruce slowly lowered his arm and turned his haunted eyes into Alfred's. Alfred wondered what was worse: the fact that he had just cornered Batman or that he had cornered Bruce Wayne. Alfred didn't have any recollection of what had just transpired but knew some of the things he said could be considered unforgivable. He was his charge. He never should have spoken to him like that. Alfred parted his lips slightly as if to speak, but then decided against it. No, Alfred reasoned, this had to be told.

Bruce looked sadly into Alfred's eyes. His cheek was stinging. He didn't know the old man had it in him. Bruce didn't know what to say. He decided to pull himself up. Bruce dusted off his sweats and walked steadily over to Alfred's desk. There was the picture of him and Alfred a few weeks before …he couldn't bear to think of it...the murder. He was smiling in that picture. Bruce smiled a bit sadly in return and ran his fingers absentmindedly along the frame.

"I remember when this was taken, "he said nodding.

"It was before the fall, only a few days at that." Bruce allowed himself a small grin.

Bruce tried his best English accent.

"You kept trying to weasel your way out of the picture. You kept saying 'No I think I should take a picture of you and Master Bruce, Master Wayne.' Bruce bowed his head and whispered to himself.

"I didn't think you saved this."

Alfred reached up and took the picture out of Bruce's hand and placed it back on the desk.

"I have saved everything that has come from you, Master Bruce, especially the memories."

At the words, Bruce lifted his hazel eyes and took a long look at Alfred. He had lost his words. Maybe they weren't lost but rather hiding from the tears he feared would show if they were spoken.

Alfred turned his attention briefly on the window and the moon that shone on his charge. He was afraid to say anything that might scare off the boy…young man, he meant. Things have never been taken this far before in the Wayne household, not even when Bruce was a child. Alfred placed a tentative hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce lifted his head up and noticed the moon and the batsignal slowly making its way out of the fog. He knew he should go, but if he did things with Alfred would never be the same. Alfred saw the sign too and began to pull away, when Bruce spun around.

"I've been a real prick haven't I Alfred?"

Alfred gave a wry smile and replied honestly, "Yes, Bruce, you have been, but that will all change now won't it?" Bruce noticed Alfred calling him Bruce and grinned and then placed his head down.

"Well, "Alfred replied, "I suppose you should be going now, son."

Son. There was that word again. Perhaps it was always expressed but he had been blind to it before. Bruce looked into Alfred's brown eyes, as son to father.

"No, it can wait this time."

Alfred simply smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Dc. Does.

Batman did reach his destiny on the rooftop. He was about an hour late, but surprisingly the two officers were still there waiting. When they saw Batman, the one flicked his cigarette.

"Well, it looks like Gordon's Golden Boy decided to show up."

Batman narrowed his eyes and drew his cape around himself. He tried to ignore the comments. Bruce knew these men when Gordon was alive. They were good and honest officers and he knew in their hearts that they appreciated the Batman.

Batman usually responded to the signal within 10-15 minutes. This time however, he and Alfred needed to finish their discussion. It was long overdue. Things that had never been said or words that were ignored over the years were finally brought to light.

"You know, for someone with such a high IQ, Master Bruce," Alfred had stated, "Sometimes you can be quite dense."

Bruce had just smiled.

"I had best be going now Alfred," His voice sounded unsure and regretful.

"It is necessary sir." Alfred remarked patting the young man on his shoulder the pride welling within.

"I am quite glad that we had this talk however. I was starting to think I would have to spend my remaining years talking to myself," Alfred was quick to add.

Bruce nodded and went over to the floor where the abandoned Batsuit lay.

"You ready?" Bruce said meaning needing help with the Batsuit.

"Are you, Master Bruce?" Alfred said meaning something else entirely.

"What do you have for me, "Batman rasped turning his attention back to the two gentlemen in front of him and leaving the previous thoughts in the back of his mind.

The first officer, Daniels, handed a letter over to Batman. He opened it carefully with his latex glove. He tried his best to squelch the gasp that he held under his breath. It was a photo of Gordon and Jared Prentz (Joker). Although the picture seemed innocent enough, Batman knew there was something else he wasn't seeing. Batman chose his words carefully.

"What does this mean?"

The officers looked at each other. The younger one Booker straightened his cap.

"Well, sir, we were hoping you would be able to tell us that."

"Where did you get his?" Batman asked already knowing the answer.

"The Joker," was the reply.

Batman was gone before the man finished speaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Bruce was awakened the next morning by a patient Alfred. Alfred must have been attempting to wake him for quite some time, but Bruce could not move. He hadn't felt this exhausted in a long time. His whole body felt drained and his mental state was not stable. Then again, Bruce mused, if I dress in a Bat costume, I suppose I never was stable. Bruce rolled over onto his back and finally opened his eyes. He saw Alfred leaning over him with an unusual expression on his face. Bruce hadn't told him yet about the implication of Gordon and Prentz working together. Bruce refused to believe it. There was something more behind that photo that he hadn't discovered yet. Alfred noticed the young man's concerned look and was almost hesitant to bring him the news he had just discovered. Bruce looked up at him and frowned.

"What is it, Alfred?"

Alfred placed the protein shake next to Bruce and unrolled the morning paper. Bruce held out his hand waiting for the news when he saw something in Alfred's eyes he couldn't quite place. Bruce opened the paper, but found that he didn't have to look far for the news Alfred wasn't saying. Within the first few pages, there was a picture of a smiling Barbara Wayne…no not Wayne…Gordon and her beautiful baby girl, .his baby girl. Bruce's heart quickened.

"Barbara had the baby?"

His words came out slow for fear of the truth. Of course it was true. He knew she was due any day. He had been true to his word by paying for all of her needs and the unborn child's as well. He would find out from the doctors her progress without Barbra knowing. Now all these months later when the Joker was closer than ever, here was the one thing that could change that and she was only 7 pounds and didn't even recognize his voice. Bruce's face grew determined.

"I need to see her."

Alfred wasn't sure who the 'her' was, Barbara or the baby or both, but either way he knew interception was needed.

"Master Wayne, I do not think that it is an appropriate time to visit. Madame Barbara must be tired and needs her rest…"

Bruce shot Alfred an angry look.

"She is my daughter, Alfred!"

Bruce threw off the sheets and stretched his muscles. Various bruises could be seen easily in the sunlight pouring through the window. Alfred lowered his head.

"Not now, Mater Bruce."

Bruce looked at Alfred and realized the implication his old friend was saying. Bruce had chosen another life now. He hadn't been there. Financially, he was, but nothing more. How hard it must have been for her to go on alone. Bruce turned his attention back to the blurred black and white image of his child and Barbara and …a man? Bruce took a closer look. He seemed young with a huge grin on his face.

Alfred noticed this too and turned to Bruce. Bruce clenched his fists tightly around the newspaper.

"Alone indeed."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters in the story. DC Comics owns them. I am making no money on this. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Bruce remained true to his word. Although it was killing him emotionally, he refused to be the first to contact Barbara. He wanted to give her the time and space she needed. After a very long week had gone by, Bruce's sit ups were interrupted by Alfred's voice.

"Master Bruce, Madame Barbara is on the line for you."

Bruce shot to his feet so fast he nearly knocked Alfred down. Pausing before he began to speak, Bruce found himself at a loss for words.

"Hello?" was all he could muster.

"Bruce?" God it felt like thousand years since he had heard her voice.

"I decided to give you a call since you hadn't gotten to me first…"she started sounding annoyed.

Bruce interrupted, "I was just giving you some time alone with the baby until you felt better."

Bruce heard Barbara snort, "Is that the excuse you are using now?"

Bruce was beginning to become very confused. He had honestly thought he was doing the right thing.

"Anyway," Barbara said interrupting Bruce's train of thought, "I wanted tot invite you to a gathering at dad's old station. It is a fundraiser. They hadn't gotten to you yet, have they?"

Bruce shook his head and then realized she obviously couldn't see him.

"Hello, Bruce are you there?"

"Yeah, he said, I'm here."

"Anyway, it will be this Saturday at 7pm sharp. I also have to tell you something so you will be prepared." She paused.

"I am seeing someone. "

Bruce pretended to act surprised, "Oh?"

Barbara continued sounding flustered, "Yes, his name is Dick "

Bruce responded with a smirk on his face, "He's a dick?"

Barbara answered, "Don't try to be a smartass, Bruce, it is not becoming of you. His name is Dick Grayson. He is a lieutenant for the Police 5th District in Bludhaven."

Bruce grew serious, "You're living in Bludhaven? Isn't that a dangerous city?"

Barbara laughed bitterly, "Oh that's right I forgot how safe Gotham was."

"Touché." Bruce jested.

Then ever so softly, Bruce could here a baby crying, his little girl. His heart beat faster.

"So anyway, how is everything…?" He felt like a blubbering fool today.

"Martha is perfect Bruce. "

Bruce smiled a small smile and spoke quite steadily for the first time that evening.

"You called her Martha after my mom?"

"Look I have to go. "Barbara was so quiet.

"Ok, "Bruce agreed.

"And Barbara? Thank you."

"See you, Bruce" was the reply.

Bruce looked wistfully at the phone resting in its cradle. Alfred entered the room.

He had a chipper look on his face.

"So, sir, did everything go well?"

After a look on Bruce's face he couldn't quite tell.

"I'm not sure Alfred." Bruce was lost in thought. "She called the baby Martha."

"It's a beautiful name sir." Alfred answered.

"I just couldn't stop sounding like a fool on the phone. It felt like I had lost the ability to speak. " Bruce muttered under his breath, "I am a fool."

Alfred patted his shoulder, "No sir, it means you are a father."

Jared sat in his office mulling over that mornings meeting. There was so much to do and so little time. The Joker hadn't been out to play in a few weeks. He was getting restless. He sat in his plush maroon chair rocking it back and forth playing with a pen in the process. He seemed a million miles away when his secretary came in.

"You have received three calls. I took the messages down for you." Jared didn't even look up.

The secretary's blue eyes seemed sad.

"Are you OK?"

Jared looked up at her sharply.

"What does it look like to you, stupid Bitch? "

He softened after he saw her expression.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She smiled, "It's Ok. I 'm here if you need anything Mr. J."

Jared glared at her jester like grin.

"I hate it when you call me that."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters. I am making no profit from this story. DC Comics owns them. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

For the first time in several months, Barbara found herself constantly thinking about Bruce. It had been nearly 6 weeks since she had seen him at the gala, but seeing him interact with the baby brought tears to her eyes. Had she rushed in to quickly with Dick? Should she have waited until after Martha was born before getting involved with someone? I mean, she thought, things were starting to look as though Bruce was changing his mind about letting Martha really know him…then again; Bruce had a habit of saying one thing and doing another. Barbara shook her tired head. She gazed down at her nursing infant. The soft glow of the nightlight made her look like an angel.

"No matter what, precious, your needs will always come first." With that she kissed her and began to weep quietly.

Bruce had found that he was throwing himself more rigorously into his exercises than before. Alfred would come down to watch and often keep him company. This used to bother Bruce, but now he found comfort in the older gentlemen's words and peace of mind in what he was doing. Although Alfred never came out and said what he thought the right thing for Bruce to do would be this or that, he always supported Bruce in any decision figuring that his charge knew what was best for himself and his future. Bruce secretly wished that there was a clear cut answer to his dilemmas but knew that life was never simple and never clear cut. His parents' murder had been the first indication of that.

One day while training, Bruce suddenly stopped and stood there. His hair was matted with sweat and his body shone brilliantly in the sun's rays. Alfred looked over from his dusting when he realized the punching bag had become silent.

"Master Wayne?" he inquired.

Bruce looked up at Alfred as if he wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"I am abandoning her just like my parents did me."

Alfred sighed and gazed at Bruce.

"Your parents did not abandon you Master Wayne. They were taken violently from you by a man so intent on fulfilling his own needs no matter what the cost to others."

Bruce's hazel eyes looked directly into Alfred's.

"Aren't I doing the same thing with the Batman?"

Alfred opened his mouth but then quickly closed it. No matter how or what he said it would come out siding with the facts: Bruce was placing the Batman over everyone and everything else. Money can only go so far in a child's life. Children need guidance from another. Bruce nodded.

"I thought so, " Bruce stated.

Barbara tried to get some sleep after having been awake most of the night with the baby. She was up every two hours. Barbara felt as if she was nursing around the clock. Her body ached and even when she tried to sleep thoughts of Bruce came into her head. She desperately tried to push them out. As she slowly drifted off to sleep after an hour or so, she felt gentle kisses on her shoulder. Her mouth twitched into a mischievous grin. Barbra rolled over to be greeted with baby blues and a perfect smile.

"Hi sweetheart, "he said.

"Hi Lover" she returned the hello.

Dick began to run his fingers up and down her arm causing Barbara to get butterflies.

"How are you feeling?" he offered.

Barbara grinned and looked at him, really looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you." She said.

Dick smiled, "I love you too."

Barbara felt overwhelmed with emotion.

"Make love to me," she whispered in his ear.

Dick began to kiss her until she was lost in his embrace.

Batman had not seen any sign of the Joker in the past several weeks. He was becoming unnerved by it. The Joker was planning something. Batman held out his arm and shot the grappling hook. As he swung to the next rooftop, he had the sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was not right.

Barbara was sleeping peacefully for the first lime in weeks after a passionate lovemaking session. A gentle breeze caused her to stir and briefly open her eyes. She gasped in horror at the face before her. A painted face and a devilish grin greeted her. Leather gloves covered her mouth.

"Hello darling." she heard.

It was then that Barbara lost consciousness.

If you like or don't like:( Please review anyway!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters in the story. DC Comics owns them. I am making no profit from this story. It is written simply to enjoy. Thanks!

Chapter 19

Bruce came home shortly after 1am. The nagging feeling that something wasn't right still lingered in his being, but there was no solid reason for it to. Bruce ran his fingers through his wet hair and continued to wash himself. The shower felt so good upon his strained muscles. Barbara used to give me a massage when I would come back from patrolling, he thought. Actually, he thought with a smile we used to give one to each other. The thought caused him to feel aroused. God, how long has it been since he had been with a woman? Over a year at least, he thought. Even Barbara had moved on. Bruce growled at the thought of someone else touching her. It was not his decision. He had relinquished her love long ago. But maybe…maybe there was still time to win her back.

Bruce emerged from the shower a changed man. Not just physically but emotionally as well. He had resigned in his soul to stop being the Bat. He could do it. He had done it before. The Joker was a ruthless man, but not unlike any other the police had dealt with before. Let someone like Dick Grayson handle it. Bruce had better things to do. He had a family now. Bruce bounded up the steps quite resolved with this issue when he saw Alfred standing at the top of the master staircase. Bruce pulled his maroon robe tighter around his body protecting it from the sudden chill that passed through him.

"What is it, Alfred."

Alfred held out a tuxedo, freshly pressed for Bruce to see.

"It is your dry-cleaning sir."

Bruce gave an amused smile.

"Don't tell me you stayed up until 2am to give me my dry-cleaning?"

Alfred shook his head ignoring the sarcastic comment.

"It was what was in the pocket of the jacket."

Bruce looked confused.

"Alfred didn't' we wash that before and there was nothing in it last time?"

Alfred shook his head.

"I am afraid, sir that in all of the "commotion "of last year, the jacket was put away but, never cleaned until now, after the police gala from the other night."

Alfred reached over to hand Bruce what looked like a letter. Bruce stretched out a tentative hand to grasp it. Alfred bowed his head.

"I am sorry that it wasn't found sooner, sir."

Bruce watched Alfred walk away. Bruce looked down and saw the letter. Although, it was never opened, even Alfred could tell the handwriting on it: it was James Gordon's.

Bruce sat down in the study and began to read.

**Dear Bruce:**

**I am hoping that you will never read this because if you are that means I wasn't around to tell you personally. I know who the Joker is: it's Jared Prentz. It might not mean anything to you now since the Batman is retired, but I still rely heavily on your confidence and opinion. I met with him not too long ago. He told me that I was to retire. He said that he needed the police force to become corrupt the way it was a few years ago. When you and I came around, it wasn't like that anymore. I of course scoffed at the idea until he told me that he knew something. He said he knew who you were. **

**I told him I would never give him the satisfaction of retiring for that. I knew that you wouldn't' want me to. I thought if I could get to you before he told the world and that we could figure something out. That's when he threw another curve and threatened Barbara. I knew that I couldn't take a chance with that even though I know how strong she is and that you and I would do our best to protect her. The paternal instinct kicked in, you know? I decided to retire. That's why I kept making up excuses when everyone asked me why. I could never tell them the real reason. After the gala, I planned on telling you the truth, but just in case Jared changed his mind about our agreement, I slipped you this letter. Now you know, Bruce. I am sorry to have to bring you back, but I don't' know who else to trust with this. Keep yourself safe and protect my daughter and future grandchild.**

**Love, **

**Jim**

Bruce looked up from the letter. Jared knows who I am. He is waiting just waiting, but for what? God, if only he had gotten this sooner. So much could have been different. Then Bruce reread the last line. …."Protect my daughter and grandchild…." He knew. How did Jim know? Then it hit Bruce what the feeling he had been getting was for Barbara. Barbara needed help.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Barbara awoke with a blinding headache. The bright lights in the room where she was being held didn't help the situation either. Barbara took a look around her surroundings. There were two men at a card table playing what looked like poker. There was another man standing in the corner of the room staring intently at her. Barbara did not like the look of lust he had plastered on his face which only encouraged her to try and tear harder the rags that bound her.

"Alright, alright, what is the commotion here?"

Joker strutted in as if there was a party on display. He was making so much noise as if to compensate for others in the room. The ironic thing is that everyone else was silent. Barbara feared that this man was becoming lost within his demon. Joker leaned over Barbara with a smitten look on his face.

"You know, I always had a thing for you. I think your dad knew. He would never have encouraged it. "

Joker stood up putting his hand to his chin, "Especially now since I killed him!"

He began to laugh as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. The other men in the room just smirked and nodded going along with the madman.

Barbara remained silent. Asking him what he wanted would only stall the inevitable. She was out of practice to bring out Batgirl's strengths. She closed her eyes and prayed that Bruce would come.

Dick sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. The police had finally left. There was very little left that could be considered a clue, but everyone knew that Joker was responsible anyway. The breeze rustled through curtains near the opened window. Dick looked up.

"Oh, it's you," he muttered.

Batman noticed that Dick didn't even flinch. It was as if he was expecting him.

"Where is she?" Batman asked.

The young man shook his head.

"I don't know. He has her. That freak has her!"

Dick punched his fist to the wall leaving a dent. Batman saw the rage and passion Dick felt for Barbara.

"Where is the baby?" Batman asked suddenly sounding concerned.

Dick, whose head had been down staring at the floor, looked up.

"How did you know we had a baby?"

At the "we" part, Batman flinched.

"I read the newspaper."

Dick nodded not taking his eyes off of Batman as though he really didn't believe him.

"She's fine. I took her to her grandparents." Batman guessed that he meant Dick's adoptive family, but left it at that.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Batman asked.

Dick glared right back, "Why didn't you?"

Batman had no response .He turned to go when Dick spoke in a soft voice.

"When you find her, tell her I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

Batman turned to face the damning streets before he leapt. I will tell her I am sorry too, Batman thought and took flight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Joker's name Jared Prentz-name only though).

For once Batman felt as if he was towering over a city completely held in the mercy of two madmen: one with cape and cowl and one with dressed a gothic twist. As he stared down in vengeance at his enemy, he thought, now, the true competition begins.

Joker kept his eyes on Barbara as she struggled against the ropes that bound her.

"Gee, I must admit I am rather disappointed in you, "Joker said. "I mean, you used to be Batgirl weren't you?"

A smirk greeted his face. "At least you used to be. Maybe it was too long ago for you You have more important things to tend to now, "he said implying her infant. ."

He walked away without a laugh, totally in silence. Barbra knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

Joker looked down at her from where he stood.

"I want a lot from you, my dear. Some of which you will provide on your own and some well maybe a bit more than some, will have to be …extracted from you for lack of a

better word."

His eyes…. she had seen eyes that like before when she worked the streets with

Bru…Batman. They never, though, were looking at her. For once Barbara felt the fear those she had once protected must have felt.

Barbara tried to defy her captor.

"Who are you really? I think you should at least give me that much before I give you …"she paused, "everything."

Joker looked at her, not really sure what the trap was but thinking that hell why not? Anything for a little fun, right?

Joker smiled and wiped part of his make-up off. He neatly combed his hair and straightened out his jacket. Barbara's gaze pierced straight into his eyes. Oh my God, she thought. Why didn't I see this before? Jared Prentz! That is how he knew about me…but if he knows about me he must know about…

"That's right my dear. I do know who Batman is. He's that dumb fuck, Bruce Wayne, "he said while prancing around.

"Look at me, aren't I cute. I can screw anything I want including me!" the last words were said in a high pitched scream.

"I could have offered you so much. IF only things had been different between us, but now I will get what I came for and you will get to see Daddy again. Sound fair?"

Barbara held back tears, but her thoughts kept falling on Bruce, Dick and little Martha.

While Joker was looking at Barbara and slowly removing his gloves to caress her, he heard a buzzing sound at his ear. Joker followed the sound to see in its place a small shining batarang. It was Barbara's symbol of hope.

"Damn Bat, "Joker mumbled.

Before Joker could even prepare to strike, Batman had come from behind him and knocked him to the ground.

"Let her go, Prentz, this is between us now." Joker couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Us? Prentz? Do you even know who you are dealing with? Prentz is not here, Bat Man (he emphasized). Just us boys."

Batman stared intently into Prentz's eyes. For once in his life, Prentz was probably telling the truth. Joker was the only one there.

Joker quickly took advantage of Batman's weakness and aimed for the groin causing Batman to be thrown off guard for a moment.

Batman quickly regained his senses and struck Joker on the back of the neck. He fell unconscious to the floor. Batman knelt down to help Barbara finish undoing the ropes.

"Come on," he said gruffly.

Barbra searched the room for the other men that had been there but they had vanished and along with them so had Prentz.

The two ran and minutes later they heard a loud explosion coming from behind as they swung to the nearest rooftop.

Barbara gripped on tightly to Bruce's armor. Yes, even thought he was in mask, she still thought of him as just Bruce. He used to get so angry at her when she would slip up and call him that.

'You are going to jeopardize the mission' he would say. Barbara thought that their relationship was the true mission, not playing dress up.

Bruce placed her gently on the roof as they both turned their attention toward the burning building. Joker must have planned on setting the building on fire after he got what he wanted. Since that didn't happen, it was set off much sooner.

Barbara looked to Bruce. She could tell he was tired and not just physically. His breathing pattern had changed since he had been fighting the Joker to just standing next to her. She could always tell with him, sense what his mind and body were saying even though his words often said otherwise. He turned to face her. His eyes had softened as Barbara saw him tear off the cowl as if it were standing between him and the air he breathed.

"Barbara…God…Are you Ok? I am so sorry I wasn't there to stop him…"

Barbara placed a finger to Bruce's lips. "Shhh…" she whispered. Bruce gently closed his eyes savoring her finger's touch to his skin. Distant thunder could be heard and soft pellets of rain began to fall. The first kiss…he remembered.

Bruce opened his eyes.

"I have something for you."

He pulled a folded piece of paper from his cowl trying desperately to keep it from getting wet but it was to no avail. The rain had found its place and neither one of them could escape it. Barbara read the letter Bruce had given her. It was from her father….he knew about Prentz…his reasons for retirement…he knew about the baby? So many questions and she knew that all of the answers would never come to pass. Bruce nodded.

"He knew who Prentz was and that Prentz knew about me. It was my fault Barbara …if only …" She shook her tired head. Bruce was starting again. The cycle had to be broken,

"Bruce, you didn't know. If Dad had wanted you to know he would have told you. He was hoping that the problem would go away and that the solution was right behind. He had forgotten about all that was in between." She gestured toward them and their surroundings. Bruce remained stoic but his eyes were still soft.

Barbara smiled recalling something.

"He must have known about the baby when I went to eat Chinese food with him one day. I was so sick and he just gave me an odd look, but said nothing." She began to wipe the tears that came from her eyes and let them melt with the rain.

"He knew." She whispered.

Bruce reached up his hand to her face and began to stroke it slowly. Barbara leaned her face into his hand. He had powerful hands. They were hands that could make any woman feel like she was his first to touch and any criminal feel like he would steal their last breath. Bruce lifted her head till they faced his eyes. His hair was dripping wet from the downpour. Strands of brown hair fell into his face. Barbara knew she shouldn't be feeling this way and knew what was about to happen. He leaned toward her to kiss her lips. While waiting for the taste of her lips, Bruce hadn't realized that instead he was feeling her small hand against his chest. Bruce opened his eyes only to see her blue ones gazing intently into his.

"Martha needs you in her life Bruce, "she said as she removed her hand from his chest, "as much as I need Dick in mine."

Bruce's heart stopped cold. There was no turning back. He would have given up anything for her. This was to be his last mission: saving her and putting Joker away. TI would be one less sin to make up for. Didn't she know that? No, came the answer. She had made her decision and he wasn't in it. Bruce felt as if his world that had once been divided had made a decision for him that was now beyond his control Why would she believe him this time anyway? After all, he once gave up her for everything. He quickly returned his cowl to its proper place and put his feet on the edge of the ledge ready to leap.

"Are you coming?" he growled.

By his tone Barbara knew that Bruce had become like Prentz. Any chance of him abandoning this life for another was lost. All of the paths he had traveled had lead to one road: this one that was standing before her. Only one man was left remaining and it wasn't the man she once loved, the man who would fight for others but save time for her and himself. This man was driven beyond anything. . Stifling a cry for him, she hurried to his side as the two leapt off the roof and back to their homes.


End file.
